1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a Computer Aided Diagnosis (CAD) technique, and more particularly to technically supporting computer aided diagnosis.
2. Description of the Related Art
The computer aided diagnosis (CAD) system analyzes various medical images, such as ultrasound images, and marks suspected regions based on the analysis to help doctors in diagnosis of diseases. Such CAD system may reduce uncertainty in diagnosis that is inevitably caused by humans' limited identification ability, and may relieve doctors of heavy tasks of reading each and every medical image.
In the case in which a user moves a probe to identify medical images using the CAD system in real time, if a region of interest detected by the CAD system is too small or if a probe moves too fast, a region of interest displayed on a screen will disappear before a user checks the detected region.